


[Podfic] Dreams and Nightmares

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Cover Art Welcome, Drabble Sequence, Humor, Introspection, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofDreams and Nightmaresby KaesaAuthor's summary:Eight Founders drabbles around the theme "dream."
Relationships: Helga Hufflepuff/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams and Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202) by [Kaesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[With Effects](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tjc4jq4g6hwwue2/Dreams%20and%20Nightmares%20With%20Effects.mp3?dl=0) | 00:10:02 | 9.97 MB  
[No Effects](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n1nihragqir1vu6/Dreams%20and%20Nightmares%20No%20Effects.mp3?dl=0) | 00:06:58 | 7.01 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kaesa for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the squares "Use a Speed Effect" & "Higher Vocal Range." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).


End file.
